Ace in Paradise
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: La guerra de Marineford ha acabado, y junto con ella la vida del comandante de la segunda división de la Tripulación de Shirohige. Pero... ¿Acaso la vida termina cuando morimos?. Ace arriba al paraíso, el lugar aclamado por todos para descansar... Pero las aventuras no acaban allí. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentre con sus padres biológicos?
1. Prólogo

**Hola lectores, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí vengo con esta nueva historia. La verdad que es la primera que escribo así... Es una idea que tengo hace varios años pero que nunca me atreví a escribir... Ahora si... Me he decidido a subirla. Espero que les guste.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

El dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo en el momento que el puño de Akainu atravesó su cuerpo. Podía sentir el ardor en su pecho a medida que sus órganos se quemaban. Recién en ese momento era consciente de que había confiado demasiado en su fruta. Y pese a que era muy reconocido en el Nuevo Mundo por su fuerza, solo había bastado un puñetazo para quitarle todo.

Su collar se partió en mil pedazos y las pequeñas bolas rojas se esparcieron por toda el área.

\- **Ace** … -

Pero el dolor empeoró cuando el almirante quitó su puño. Cuando sintió como aquella calurosa presión se alejaba de su cuerpo y como el aire ingresaba en el enorme agujero que había dejado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió frío y al oír los gritos de su hermano y sus compañeros, simplemente empeoró la situación.

Los cañonazos y el áspero sonido de las espadas chocando las unas contras las otras, se volvió lejano. Fue como si ambos estuvieran sumergidos en una burbuja aparte, separada de todo el odio, la sangre y la muerte que se olía para esos momentos en Marineford. Las balas y los disparos inundaron su ambiente, mientras el espeso humo consumía el poco oxígeno que podía engullir.

Pero eso no bastó. Oyó los pasos detrás suyo y por la expresión que Luffy tenía en su rostro, supo que ese hombre, se encontraba detrás.

 **\- Parece que todavía sigues con vida. Hiken no Ace -**

 **\- ¡Detente! -** La voz desesperada de Luffy invadió sus oídos **\- ¡Detente! -**

No supo exactamente lo que pasó, pero algo impidió que Akainu lo golpeara de nuevo. Escuchó el magma chocar contra una superficie, emitiendo un extraño sonido parecido al vapor.

 **\- ¡Jimbei! -**

 **\- ¡No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima de nuevo!** \- La voz de Jimbei se escuchaba demasiado cerca.

Alcanzó a dar solamente dos pasos, y la fuerza que lo mantenía en pie, se desvaneció. Cayó de rodillas al suelo pero su torso fue atajado por su pequeño hermano.

 **\- ¡Solo estás prolongando lo inevitable, Jimbei! ¡Como ex shichibukai, debes saber de lo que soy capaz! -**

 **\- ¡Estaré feliz de ofrecer mi vida a cambio de un poco de tiempo! ¡Siempre he estado listo para morir! -**

Otra explosión lo sorprendió. No podía voltear, no podía ver nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que quería era que Jimbei estuviera bien.

 **\- Al parecer también tendré que ejecutar a un traidor -**

 **\- ¡Abajo, Jimbei! -**

¿Marco? ¿Acaso Marco también estaba cerca?

 **\- ¡Que molestos! ¿Usuarios de Haki? -**

 **\- ¿Cómo dejamos que esto pasara? -**

- **No puedo estar más arrepentido** \- ¡Esa voz! ¡Era Vista!

 **\- ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta que es tarde para Hiken? ¡Solo miren! -**

No hizo falta oír las palabras de Akainu, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cuerpo estaba calcinado y el dolor se apoderaba de su carne con cada segundo. Su boca sabía a sangre y por alguna extraña razón, no le resultó tan amarga.

 **\- Ace… -** El cuerpo de Luffy estaba mucho más frío que el suyo - **Oi ¿Estás bien? ¿Verdad?** \- Su voz sonaba desesperada - **Ace, necesitamos atenderte -**

Respiró profundamente y sintió que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo. Tenía que hablar, tenía que intentarlo.

 **\- Lo siento… Luffy…** \- Dolía hasta hablar - **Para poder salvarme… Tuviste que pasar por muchas cosas… Pero arruiné todo. Lo siento -**

 **\- ¿Qué estas diciendo?** \- Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar - **¡No digas tonterías! ¡Alguien, ayúdelo! ¡Por favor, salven a Ace! ¡Oi, alguien! ¡Ayude a Ace!** -

 **\- ¡De prisa! ¡Por aquí! ¡Necesita los primeros auxilios!** \- No supo reconocer esa voz.

 **\- ¡Ace! ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?! -**

 **\- ¡Rápido! ¡Cura a Ace! -**

 **\- Bien, déjame ver la herida -**

 **\- ¡Por favor! -**

 **\- Esto…** \- Un abrumador silencio invadió a todos.

 **\- ¡Oi! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Date prisa, cúralo! -**

 **\- Lo siento… -**

No había salvación. La situación no podía seguir, no había cura para eso. La herida era un sinónimo de la muerte. Y él lo sabía perfectamente.

 **\- ¿Qué significa eso?** \- Luffy continuaba temblando - **¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí!? ¡Haz algo! ¡Oi! ¡¿Acaso no eres doctor?! ¡Te estoy hablando!** -

 **\- Es inútil…** \- Si el no lo decía, Luffy no lo entendería. Estaba seguro de eso - **Mis órganos internos están quemados. No hay nada que hacer…** \- Respiró profundamente - **Mi vida está por terminar…** -

- **¡No es verdad! ¡Cierto! ¡Iva-chan!** \- Sintió como su hermano se giraba - **¡Oi, te lo ruego! ¡Inyecta hormonas a Ace! ¡Vamos! ¡Así como lo hiciste conmigo! ¡Ayuda a Ace! ¡Usa tus hormonas con Ace! -**

 **\- ¡Mugiwara-boy! ¡Eso no funcionara en Ace-boy! -**

 **\- Es mentira… ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Oi! ¡Dijiste que no morirías... Sin importar lo que sucediera! ¡Ace! -**

Lo sabía. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Lo había prometido hacía diez años... Luego de la extraña e inesperada muerte de Sabo… Y le dolía saber que no había podido cumplir la promesa. Sabía que Luffy jamás lo entendería, pero hay momentos en donde un hermano mayor siempre tiene que dar todo por su pequeño hermano.

 **\- Ace… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Lo prometiste… que no morirías sin importar lo que pasara, Ace! -**

Todavía hasta ese punto de su vida, se preguntaba si tendría que haber nacido. Tenía en su memoria, todas las veces que había preguntado sobre un supuesto hijo de Gold Roger… Y todos le habían respondido de la misma manera. Él nunca debió haber nacido. Siempre había buscado la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Debería haber nacido? El odio que había heredado por el ser el mero hijo de un demonio lo había atormentado durante sus veinte años de vida.

 **\- Nadie quería que naciera… -**

Y dadan…. Siempre regañandolo cuando intentaba asesinar a todos. Todavía recordaba todas las veces que había intentado golpear a quienes hablaban mal de su maldito padre.

 **\- Tal vez no seguiría con vida… de no ser por Sabo y por cuidar de un hermano como tú -**

Estaba seguro de eso.

 **\- Cierto, si algún día ves a Dadan, saludala por mi. Ahora que estoy a punto de morir, incluso extraño a esa mujer -**

 **\- ¡Te dije que no morirás! -**

 **\- Sólo hay una cosa que me hace querer seguir con vida… Y es mi deseo de verte cumplir tu sueños… ¡Pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás! ¡Porque eres mi hermano menor! -**

El pasado se arremolinaba en su memoria de manera violenta. Y entre tantos viajes que tuvo, recordó ese día cuando las dos gaviotas revoloteaban en la cosa.

 **\- Ese día… -**

Ese día había prometido vivir sin arrepentimiento alguno. Habían prometido salir al mar y vivir más libres, que nadie.

 **\- Tal y como lo prometí ese día, no me arrepiento de nada en mi vida -**

 **\- ¡Es mentira! ¡Mentiroso! -**

 **\- No miento** \- Sentía su propia sangre chorrear por su brazo y deslizarse por su mano hasta el suelo **\- Algo me dice que lo que yo quería… no era fama… ¿Debí haber nacido? Yo quería la respuesta a esa pregunta… -**

El pasado no paraba de golpear contra su consciencia. Recordó a Shirohige pidiendole que se convierta en su hijo. Todo lo que había hecho su padre por mantenerlo con vida durante esos momentos en la guerra. Recordó cuando Luffy apareció y cuando proclamó ante todos los presentes que era su hermano menor. Todo lo que sus seres querídos habían hecho para poder mantenerlo con vida, para salvarlo. Y él… él simplemente se había dejado morir… Y lo único que quería…

Los sonidos se desvanecieron por completo, ya casi no podía oír nada que no sea la respiración agitada de Luffy.

 **\- Mi voz no alcanza a llegar a los demás… ¿Serías mi voz para que todos la escuchen?** \- Respiró profundamente pero ya casi no podía rellenar sus dañados pulmones - **Padre, chicos y tú, Luffy. Gracias… por querer a alguien como yo… alguien con sangre malditas en sus venas… hasta el día de hoy** \- No pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer sus mejillas - **¡Gracias! -**

Las lágrimas cesaron. Ya no quería llorar. Su cuerpo, que hasta el momento se había mantenido firme sobre el de Luffy, perdió todo su poder y comenzó a caer.

Un último recuerdo azotó su mente. Una vez, cuando le había preguntado a Garp si debería haber nacido. Y nunca, jamás había olvidado su respuesta _"Bueno, es algo que descurbirás mientras sigas con vida"._

Milagrosamente su pequeño y llorón hermano no había llorado durante su discurso. Soltó una sonrisa. Pero no sintió el impacto contra el suelo. Su vista se volvió oscura y durante unos segundos no supo donde se encontraba.

Ya no había sonidos, ya no había dolor. Ya no había luz, ni sensaciones. Ace se puso de pie y contempló el extraño ambiente en donde se encontraba. ¿Había muerto? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Cuando alzó la mirada hacia arriba, notó que había una blanca luz. Y por alguna razón, comenzaba a crecer y crecer.

 **\- ¿Qué? -**

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando notó que era él el que estaba subiendo. Inesperadamente la luz blanca cubrió todo su alrededor y la luz negra, que antes había sido tan presente, solamente era un punto negro en el suelo. Alzó su mirada y contempló el infinito en sí.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo subiendo pero cuando por fin divisó algo más allá del aura clara, soltó un suspiro. Por fin llegaba a algún lado.

Pero… Al ver las escaleras imponentes, afiló la mirada. ¿Se suponía que tenía que subir por allí? Camino escaleras arriba y notó que había una hilera de personas esperando delante de una banca dorada. Soltó un gran bufido y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba para ser atendido. Eso era ridículo.

En la fila había personas de todo tipo. Blancos, negros, rubios, morochos, castaños, con cabellos más extravagantes como azules, verdes, rosas o blancos. Pero pese a la cantidad de personas, la fila avanzó rápidamente y pronto, Ace se halló de pie frente a una escribano.

 **\- ¿Su nombre? -**

 **\- Portgas D Ace -**

Ace contempló las enormes puertas que se hallaban a su lado. ¿Acaso eso era… el cielo? Sin lugar a dudas era imponente, pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo él en el cielo? Había sido un pirata, hijo del pirata más odiado del mundo. ¿Por qué tendría derecho a estar en el cielo?

 **\- Lo siento señor, pero no tenemos su nombre en la lista** \- Comentó el hombre de barba negra y ojos azules - **¿Ese es su verdadero nombre? -**

 **\- Pruebe con…** \- Sintió su garganta rasposa, odiaba ese nombre - **Gol D Ace -**

 **\- Gol D Ace, Gol D Ace…** \- ¡¿Tenía que pronunciarlo varias veces?! El hombre ojeó hasta la letra G y comenzó a bajar con su dedo índice hasta que lo encontró - **¡Aquí! Bien, aguarde un momento -**

El hombre se agachó y comenzó a buscar algo en alguno de los cajones que su escritorio poseía, mientras tanto Ace aprovechó para mirar hacia delante. El brillo de esas puertas era demasiado fuerte pero por alguna razón, no le ardían los ojos. Sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano a su pecho y fue entonces cuando notó que el agujero había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba la herida que le había causado el almirante?

 **\- Tome ésto** \- Le tendió un collar de cinta roja y un dige redondo de oro - **Y esto también** \- Eran unas alas pequeña de ángel.

 **\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?** \- Había algo en las pequeñas alas que no le resultaba cómodo.

 **\- Guardalas, creeme, te salvarán de muchas cosas** \- Sonrió.

Las puertas se abrieron y una pequeña luz que él no había notado, se tornó verde. Las puertas al cielo se estaban abriendo para que él pudiera ingresar. Pero debía ser un error. Giró hacia el hombre y apoyó las manos en escritorio con violencia.

 **\- ¡Espere! ¡Se supone que soy un pirata!** \- Exclamó con el ceño fruncido - **¿Qué es lo que hago en el cielo? ¡Yo debería estar en el infierno!** -

 **\- ¿Pirata? ¿Infierno? -** El extraño soltó una carcajada - **¿Y eso quien lo dice? -** Bebió un poco del agua que tenía en una copa de vidrio y añadió - **El infierno no existe, todos vienen aquí** \- Sacó una hoja donde poseían los diferentes diges que existían - **Las personas buenas reciben un dige de oro, las malas de bronce y las que están en la mitad reciben la de plata -**

Ace contempló su collar, era dorado. Frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar protestar.

 **\- Soy un pirata, tengo la sangre del rey de los piratas ¿Por qué tengo la de oro?** \- Estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

 **\- Eso no existe aquí, todos son humanos -** El hombre apoyó el codo sobre la mesada y se inclinó hacia el morocho - **No has hecho nada malo en tu vida Gol D Ace** \- Sintió cierta rabia al oír su verdadero nombre - **Has vivido tu vida como quisiste, defendiendo a quien tenía la razón y moriste salvando a una persona inocente ¿Quiéres más detalles?** \- Al ver que el joven se quedaba mudo, continuó - **Ahora pasa, tengo mucha gente que atender. Te recuerdo que abajo se estaba llevando a cabo una de las guerras más importantes de la historia -**

Caminó desconcertado. No podía creer todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Él? ¿Buena persona? Apretó su medalla con fuerza y guardó sus alas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. No podía creer que pese a todo lo que había hecho en su vida humana, tuviera el reconocimiento dorado. Eso le llevaba a cuestionar mucho sobre el mundo real.

Se paró delante de las puertas y contempló que en el interior sólo había nubes. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Cómo sería la vida allí? Tragó saliva e ingresó. Una luz lo cegó por unos momentos pero cuando la claridad lo alcanzó, se sintió tranquilo.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto es solo el comienzo. Espero que les haya gustado. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. El Final de la Guerra

**Hola, aquí he vuelto con el segundo capítulo.**

 **Quería agradecerles a Maddo Onna y a HelenMartinelli por sus comentarios!**

* * *

Dio un par de pasos y la luz cesó. Y por fin pudo verlo. ¿Eso era el paraíso? Las nubes eran el principal sustento del suelo, tal y como en la isla del cielo. Las casas eran de todos los tamaños, de todos los colores. Y la gente. Había personas de todo tipo. Paseaban, volaban, reían, comían, bebían. Se sintió algo incómodo pero suponía que tenía que acostumbrarse.

- **Alto ahí niño** \- Un brazo grueso se interpuso entre él y el paraíso - **Debes colocarte tu medalla, solo con esa condición puedes ingresar -**

Ace alzó la mirada y contempló que el dige del hombre era color cobre y que las tiras que lo sostenían no eran rojas como el suyo, sino, verdes. Asintió lentamente y se colocó el collar que lo diferenciaba de los demás.

El hombre le abrió el paso y Ace comenzó a avanzar. Al parecer nadie notaba la llegada de otro integrante, después de todo, ya debían estar acostumbrados. Suponía que gente de todo tipo cruzaba la entrada cada día. Él también se acostumbraría.

 **\- ¡Ace! -** Oyó su nombre y tuvo que girar hacia ambos lados para poder ver de dónde venía - **¡Ace, aquí! -**

Al divisar a su viejo compañero, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Thatch eres tu?** \- Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que… Bajó la mirada y recordó su patética lucha contra Teach.

 **\- Me alegro de verte** \- Sonrió - **Aunque… no me alegro que estés aquí -**

Ace no tuvo el valor suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Había jurado tomar venganza por su muerte pero… No había podido hacer nada al respecto. Había perdido y gracias a eso, sus compañeros y su hermano menor estaban luchando una guerra contra los mejores marines del mundo.

 **\- Oi ¿Sucede algo?** \- Preguntó el ex comandante de la cuarta división.

 **\- Yo… Lo siento, Thatch, no pude… -** Ni siquiera tenía el valor para decirlo - **Teach… -**

- **No se puede cambiar el pasado, Ace** \- El hombre pasó su brazo por los hombros del morocho - **Ya estamos muertos, no podemos volver. Así que déjate de cuestionar lo que pasó y cómo pasó -**

Asintió no muy convencido de la situación pero al menos podría volver a hablar con él. Desvió la mirada y notó que su compañero también llevaba el collar dorado. Al parecer, ser pirata no te quitaba lo bueno.

 **\- Oi, Thatch ¿Qué significan los collares?** \- Preguntó - **Me refiero… ¿En que nos diferencian? -**

- **Los collares dorados tenemos muchos beneficios y derechos que otros no** \- Le dio un ligero golpe al collar de Ace - **Los collares plateados tiene solo algunos y los cobres… bueno… ellos se tienen que ganar la vida trabajando y cosas por el estilo. No es tan paraíso para ellos** \- Soltó una carcajada - **Pero para nosotros…** \- Apuntó el cielo emocionado - **Hay de todo, Ace, todo tipo de diversión -**

Pero por extraño que pareciera, no le interesaba. Bajó la mirada y la desvió hacia el hombre que custodiaba la entrada. ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Sería bandido? ¿Asesino? ¿Acaso había quemado todo un pueblo sin ninguna razón? ¿Qué era peor que ser un pirata?

 **\- Ven, la guerra está por terminar -**

Thatch lo arrastró hacia un gran bar repleto de personas. Allí los televisores yacían prendidos, todos programando la guerra que se estaba llevando a abajo. Cuando ambos ingresaron, notaron que el bar estaba casi vacío y que muchos ya habían abandonado sus lugares de auditorio. Su amigo se dejó caer en una banca frente a la barra y luego de apoyar el brazo en la sedosa madera, preguntó.

 **\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -**

 **\- La guerra está terminando** \- El cantinero comenzó a preparar un trago y luego de servirlo en dos vasos, se los tendió a ambos - **Shirohige ha muerto** -

 **\- ¡¿Qué!?** \- Preguntaron al unísono.

 **\- No puede ser… -** Ace golpeó su puño contra la mesa - **Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no… -**

 **\- Cálmate Ace** \- Thatch lo contempló serio - **Ya te lo dije, no puedes cambiar las cosas -**

El hombre colocó dos vasos con un licor que emanaba olor a coco. Shirohige, el hombre que consideraba su padre, había muerto por su culpa.

Cuando las pantallas apuntaron el firme cadáver del que alguna vez fue conocido como el hombre mas cerca del One Piece, Ace bebió todo el alcohol de un sorbo.

Era su culpa. Solo suya.

 **\- ¿Qué sucedió con Luffy?** \- Se le ocurrió preguntar.

 **\- Ven conmigo -**

Thatch se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar entre las mesadas. No eran pocos los perplejos. ¿Quién iba a creer que un pirata tan fuerte y legendario muriera en una batalla como esa?

Ace notó que varias personas maldecían. Habían apostado varias monedas a favor de Shirohige. Mordió su labio inferior. ¿Cómo podían estar apostado en medio de una guerra tan horrorosa? Pero… Su ceño se relajó. ¿Habrían apostado por él…?

Dado a la situación que se encontraba cuando la guerra comenzó, posiblemente todos habían creído que él moriría. Y cuánta razón tenían.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una extraña presencia. Era como si alguien lo estuviera observando. Tragó saliva e intentó desviar la mirada. Pero nadie lo contemplaba. Entonces… ¿Qué había sido ese escalofrío en su espalda?

Siguió los pasos de Thatch. Su viejo nakama lo guió por las pobladas calles de, lo que parecía ser, la ciudad principal del paraíso.

Ace avanzó en silencio. Era extraño ver tantas personas. Niños, jóvenes, adultos y viejos. De todas las edades, de todos los colores. Algunos tenían collares azules con dije plateado, otros verde con dije cobrizo. Pero eran muy pocos los cuellos con collares rojos y dorados.

Ace comenzó a sentir cierta culpa. El joven niño que corría con un ramo de flores para su abuela también se merecía un collar dorado.

Cuando el pequeño se acercó a la anciana, arrojó las flores, las pisó y, entre risas, salió corriendo.

Ace quedó helado. El rostro de la anciana era de estupefacción.

¿Quién podía ser tan cruel de hacer semejante cosa?

Ace se desvió del camino. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Se acercó a la mujer, que tenía el collar plateado, se agachó y recogió la única flor que había sobrevivido a la maldad el niño. Con una sonrisa se la tendió.

La mujer la tomó con sus temblorosas manos y sonrió. Cuando se alejó, se giró en busca de Thatch. Para su sorpresa, el comandante de la cuarta división estaba justo a su lado.

 **\- ¿Ahora entiendes porqué tienes la medalla dorada? -**

Ace quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Juntos caminaron hasta una gran pantalla que estaba frente a la plaza principal. Allí el caos era superior. La gente se amontonaba para poder ver.

 **\- En el bar solo estaba sintonizada una antena** \- Le explicó Thatch - **Aquí podremos ver el resto de la guerra** -

 **\- ¿Espían nuestras vidas en todo momento?** -

- **Sólo en eventos importantes para la historia. Muchas de las personas que están peleando ahí son hijos, nietos, amigos o hermanos de los que estamos aquí -**

Ace guardó silencio.

 **\- Si quieres enterarte de alguien fuera de los grandes eventos, puede hacerlo pero hay un límite. No se puede espiar las vidas de los de abajo en todo momento, Ace** -

 **\- ¿Límite? -** Preguntó curioso.

\- **Verás... -** ¿Cómo podía explicar algo tan complejo? - **La diferencia entre el mundo de arriba y el de abajo, es que los muertos si podemos ver a nuestros seres queridos de vez en cuando... Pero es no es siempre posible, no sería lo mejor -** Se cruzó de brazos - **A lo que voy es... No sería sano para un muerto estar pendiente de todo lo que pasa en el mundo de los vivos -** Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, no era bueno explicando cosas tan complejas. Él había tardado varios días en comprender la razón por la que no podía ver a su padre y sus nakama de vez en cuando - **También se puede bajar, pero es aún más complicado -** Al notar que los ojos de su amigo brillaban - **Oi, no podrás hacerlo. Eso no lo decides tu. Tienes que ir a la oficina de asuntos exteriores y solicitar una especie de beca o algo así -**

 **\- ¡Oi, mira! -** Un hombre que estaba a su lado pegó un salto emocionado - **¡Es Akagami no Shanks, te dije que llegaría lejos hace veinte años! -**

 **\- Tienes buen ojo para esto -** Comentó su compañero no tan entusiasmado.

Ace escuchó todo pero sus ojos no podían despegarse de la pantalla. Los piratas de Shirohige estaban siendo acorralados poco a poco. Para empeorar la situación, Teach estaba haciendo de las suyas. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era la aparición de Shanks. Jamás hubiera pensado que el pelirrojo aparecería en Marineford.

Y su hermano… Luffy había sido entregado a uno de los supernovas.

Cuando Buggy entregó el sombrero, el submarino amarillo desapareció en el océano. Los marines intentaron hacer lo posible para que no escapara. Cuando Aokiji y Kizaru intervinieron, apretó sus manos en dos puños. Pero supo que no lo atraparían.

Shanks, quien había detenido el puño de magma de Akainu, avanzó hacía el centro de batalla.

A la guerra le quedaban pocos minutos de vida. Aún pese a la amenaza de Kurohige, Shanks no titubeó. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con eso mediante la palabra o la violencia. Marshall D Teach pegó media vuelta y se alejó con ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba desde que había dejado el barco de Edward Newgate.

La guerra terminó.

La gran pantalla se apagó sin previo aviso. Ace sintió una mano en su hombro.

- **El que se llevó a Luffy es Trafalgar Law, es un supernova -**

 **\- Lo sé** \- El Cirujano de la Muerte, así lo llamaban - **Si Akagami confía en él, entonces estará bien -**

Thatch sonrió. Había escuchado a Ace hablar de su pequeño hermano en muchas ocasiones. Sabía cuánto lo quería. Y sabía cuán doloroso había sido verlo aparecer en Marineford sin previo aviso.

 **\- Esperaremos un tiempo antes de ver cómo y dónde está** -

El morocho asintió. Si era la única oportunidad de poder verlo, prefería esperar hasta estar seguro que estaba a salvo. No podría tolerar vivir con la duda de si su hermano estaba a salvo o no.

Respiró profundamente en intentó sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

 **\- Vamos, padre debe está por llegar** \- Insistió su amigo mientras tiraba de su brazo.

Caminaron hasta la entrada. Las puertas al paraíso. Había mucha gente que ingresaba. Piratas, marines, aldeanos. Todos se agrupaban en la entrada mientras eran recibidos por sus parientes o amigos.

Shirohige apareció al cabo de unos minutos. No parecía estar sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

 **\- ¡Padre!** \- Exclamó Thatch alegre.

Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que lo había visto.

 **\- Thatch, Ace… -**

El morocho desvió la mirada. Shirohige estaba muerto y todo era su culpa. Ni siquiera era capaz de verle a los ojos.

 **\- Ace, me alegro que estés bien** \- Comentó mientras se agachaba y lo abrazaba.

No pudo reprimir las ganas de llorar. Habían pasado tantas cosas… Y él había causado una de la mayores guerras de la historia.

 **\- Padre, lo siento… -**

 **\- De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte podido salvar** \- Le susurró en el oído.

 **\- Aunque eso no importa ya -** Thatch se acercó con una sonrisa - **Ya estamos muertos y juntos -**

 **\- Tiene razón -** Shirohige se enderezó y contempló el lugar con curiosidad - **Seguro que sirven buen sake por aquí -**

 **\- El mejor, padre -**

Ace los contempló en silencio. Su padre también tenía la medalla dorada. Pero Shirohige era una gran pirata, un buen hombre, un excelente padre. Claro que merecía el más alto rango.

 **\- Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Verdad, Shirohige? -**

Una cuarta voz obligó a Shirohige a voltear. Edward Newgate soltó una sonrisa.

 **\- Ha pasado tiempo, Roger -**

El corazón de Ace comenzó a latir con fuerza. Había estado tan concentrado en el tema de los dijes y los piratas, que no se había percatado de la voz.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con sutileza.

Una parte de él quería voltear para poder ver, por primera vez, el rostro de su verdadero padre. Pero la otra, no quería.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó el coraje suficiente. Volteó.

Allí estaba. El rey de los piratas, el famoso Gol D Roger.

Era un hombre imponente. Su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y su postura era firme y segura. Sus ojos podían llegar a ser intimidantes pero su sonrisa le daba un aire despreocupado. Sus cabellos eran negros como los suyos. Y llevaba el característico bigote.

Tengo que admitir que esperaba este día desde hace mucho tiempo - Sus ojos estaban puestos en Shirohige - Aunque esperaba que fuera dentro de unos años -

Roger dio un par de pasos. Pasó junto a su hijo, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó a su viejo amigo y agregó:

 **\- He visto toda la guerra, en verdad perdiste tu toque -**

 **\- Cierra la maldita boca ¿Quieres?** \- Shirohige apretó su puño irritado.

Ace volvió a morderse el labio. ¿Quién era él para decir algo así? Desbordando de irá, se giró hacía Roger y gritó:

 **\- ¡Shirohige es el mejor pirata de toda la historia! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo! -**

Roger ocultó su sonrisa bajo una mirada asesina. Se giró hacía Ace.

 **\- ¿Lo dice un mocoso como tu? -**

Los ojos de Ace se inyectaron en sangre. Sin decir nada más, se giró y se alejó.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos, Roger soltó una carcajada.

El chico tenía carácter. Era tal y como lo había visto cuando solicitó buscarlo hacía años atrás. Su rostro se había vuelto más maduro, pero las pecas detonaban cierto encanto.

 **\- Oi, ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?** \- Murmuró Thatch.

 **\- No quería decepcionar la imagen que tiene de mí** \- Comentó mientras se giraba hacía Edward **\- Se ha convertido en un gran hombre** \- Sonrió - **Gracias por cuidar de él -**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Padre, Madre e Hijo

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo. Sé que no he tardado nada... Pero estaba ansiosa por escribir este fic...**

 **Quería agradecerle el comentario a Habamaki.**

* * *

Ace caminaba por las pobladas calles del paraíso. No podía creer lo arrogante que era su asqueroso padre.

Lo más lo irritaba era saber que todas las historias que había escuchado de él eran verdad. Siempre había querido negarlo. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que su padre fuese diferente. De que las descripciones fuesen mentira.

¡Que ingenuo!

Llegó a un pequeño parque de flores. Había flores de todo tipo y colores. Frustrado, comenzó a caminar.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y su cuerpo tenso. Era la primera vez que veía a su padre. Y ya estaba decepcionado.

Avanzó sin rumbo. Sin saber dónde terminaría.

De repente, divisó a una mujer sentada en un pequeño banco de madera. La extraña estaba inclinada hacía adelante y sus largos cabellos rubios caían ocultando su rostro.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el canasto de fruta en suelo. Las manzanas, naranjas y fresas estaban desparramadas por el suelo.

Ace se acercó lentamente. Algo no andaba bien.

 **\- Disculpe…** \- Murmuró algo sorprendido por la situación, pero la mujer no respondió **\- ¿Se encuentra bien?** -

Al no obtener respuesta, se agachó y recogió todos los víveres. Guardó las frutas en la canasta y la acomodó a su lado. La mujer ni se inmutó.

Ace contempló el largo camino que continuaba en el parque. Tenía dos opciones: Seguir o intentar ayudar.

Soltó un silencioso suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

La mujer seguía sin hablar. Notó que sostenía algo en sus manos. Necesitaba romper el hielo.

 **\- Soy nuevo aquí y no entiendo mucho lo que pasa, pero si necesita algo… -**

Nada. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

 **\- Puedo acompañarla a su casa -**

 **\- Mi niño…** \- Susurró.

 **\- ¿Qué?** \- Ace no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo.

 **\- Mi hijo a muerto -**

La mujer alzó la mirada y le enseñó lo que llevaba en sus manos. Parecía ser un corazón de cristal. Estaba partido en grandes pedazos.

Pero al notar su rostro, la extraña quedó helada. Dejó caer los pedazos de cristal, se puso de pie y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

Ace quedó atónito. La mujer había comenzado a llorar en su pecho. Tragó saliva. El mundo le daba vueltas y vueltas. Los latidos del corazón de la mujer retumbaban en todo su cuerpo. Y le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

Su garganta se secó.

 **\- ¿Ma… Mamá? -**

Rouge dio un paso hacía atrás y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

 **\- En verdad eres tu** \- Dijo el morocho con entusiasmo.

No había dudas, era su madre. Rouge sonrió. Ace siempre había imaginado como era. Siempre había tenido una vaga idea de la apariencia de su madre, incluso le había llegado a preguntar a Garp cuando era un niño. Pero sus cabellos eran más sedosos, sus ojos más dulces y su sonrisa más contagiosa. Se mordió la lengua al no poder hablar. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? En menos de media hora, había visto a sus dos padres por primera vez en veinte años.

\- **¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -** La mujer le tomó la mano con fuerza.

Ace se llevó la mano libre al pecho. Había sido atravesado por el puño de magma de Akainu, pero el agujero no estaba allí.

\- **Yo... -** Murmuró y desvió la mirada - **Tenía que salvar a Luffy... No pude hacerlo con Sabo y... -**

 **\- Está bien -** Rouge le acarició la mejilla - **Escucha, ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Prepararé algo rico para cenar -**

¿Cómo negarse? El morocho asintió en silencio. Era extraño. Había imaginado un momento así en muchas ocasiones. Cuando era pequeño y todavía no había conocido ni a Sabo, había pasado horas de la noche pensando como sería tener padres, como sería cenar con ellos o vivir los tres juntos. Pero poco a poco fue tomando cierto rencor. El hecho de tener la sangre maldita de su padre, lo había hecho eliminarlo de la ecuación. Y cuando se quiso acordar, ya no soñaba despierto. Conoció a Sabo y su vida se oriento en cumplir sus sueños: "Ser Piratas". Fue en ese momento cuando comenzaron a robar y saquear. Comenzaron a ahorrar con el único objetivo de comprarse un barco. El anhelo de una familia unida y feliz pasó a segundo plano.

Pero si escarbaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, podía encontrar aquel deseo.

Rouge se agachó para poder agarrar la canasta, pero Ace fue más rápido. No iba a dejar que su madre cargara con todo eso, no ahora que él se encontraba allí. La mujer soltó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacía los pequeños trozos de cristal que había dejado caer. Soltó un suspiro.

\- **¿Qué es eso? -** Preguntó el morocho con curiosidad.

\- **A las madres que mueren al dar a luz, se les entrega un corazón de cristal... -** Comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar - **Se supone que se rompe en mil pedazos cuando ese hijo muere -**

Ace quedó pasmado pero decidió ignorar aquellos restos. Se apresuró a no perder el paso de su madre. Rouge avanzó a paso lento por el gran sendero, las flores estaban más brillantes que otros días e incluso varios capullos habían florecido. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa. No era casualidad.

\- **Me contarás todo cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero saber todo -** Comentó emocionada.

El gran parque terminó frente a un pequeño barrio de casa bajas. Los caminos hechos de nubes bordeaban las casa con sutileza, agregando cierto encanto mágico al paisaje. Por unos segundos, Ace quedó estático. Admirando el lugar. Mucha gente hablaba del paraíso, pero ningún relato podía asemejarse a lo que realmente era. Notó que varias personas volaban por los cielos. _Las alas,_ pensó. Se había olvidado por completo de eso.

La pequeña casa tenía el techo de color rojo y sus paredes eran blancas. Las flores que decoraban la pequeña entrada estaban plantadas en la misma nube y tenían muchas formas y colores. Rouge subió los pequeños escalones y abrió la puerta. Al ingresar, Ace quedó helado. Era una casa demasiado pequeña pero su decoración era única. La pequeña cocina conectaba con la sala de estar y el comedor.

Quedó helado. Para un niño que se había criado en una casa repleta de bandidos y casi sin muebles, aquel lugar era el paraíso. Dejó la canasta en la mesa y contempló por una de las ventanas. Movió la sedosa cortina, se veía el gran parque. Bajó la mirada algo confundido. Todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento, había cambiado completamente. Mientras en el mundo de abajo los piratas reinaban los océanos, la paz gobernaba los cielos. Oyó que su madre comenzaba a sacar varias ollas y volteó para poder mirar. El delgado vestido recorría su figura dándole un aspecto más celestial.

\- **¿Y bien? -** Rouge abrió una pequeña nevera y sacó varios ingredientes - **¿Vas a contarme? -** Cuando tomó unas cerillas para encender el horno, Ace la interrumpió.

\- **Déjame hacerlo -**

El morocho se acercó al horno e intentó utilizar el poder de su Akuma no mi para encenderlo. Intentó emanar fuego por su dedo índice pero no lo logró. Frunció el ceño. Intentó encender fuego su mano. Tampoco.

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo? -** Preguntó curiosa.

\- **Yo comí la Mera Mera no mi, se supone que... -**

 **\- Ace -** Rouge soltó un pequeña sonrisa - **Aquí no existen cosas como esas. Todo lo que conseguiste en el mundo de abajo, aquí desaparece. Solo quedan los recuerdos -**

 **\- Entonces... -** La mujer asintió.

Era extraño pensarse sin su poder. ¿Cómo pelearía de ahora en más? Recordó que todos allí convivían en paz y soltó un suspiro. ¿De qué le serviría tener un poder como ese? Allí no debían pelear, ni defenderse. No había marines, ni piratas, ni bandidos. Allí todos eran personas cuyo tiempo en la tierra había terminado.

Rouge volvió a tomar la cerilla y prendió el horno, acto seguido comenzó a mezclar varios ingredientes en un pote de vidrio. Ace se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

\- **Mis primeros recuerdos son en la casa de Dadan -** Comenzó algo melancólico.

Desde que tenía memoria, había vivido con la bandida y sus compañeros. Recordaba a su abuelo Garp de vez en cuando aunque nunca estuvo mucho tiempo. A medida que los días iban pasando, él iba recorriendo más y más el bosque. Hasta que finalmente llegó Grey Terminal. Pasó varios días yendo y viniendo, hasta que conoció a un chico de su misma edad llamado Sabo. Se hicieron grandes amigos rápidamente y juntos sembraron la primera semilla de la piratería. Comenzaron a robar y vender cosas con el fin de obtener ganancias. Su niñez pasó a una gran velocidad, juntando dinero y divirtiéndose con Sabo. Entrenaban, competían y se divertían. Y al final del día Ace volvió con Dadan mientras que Sabo regresaba a su casa en el depósito de chatarra.

Un día, cuando Ace tenía apenas 10 años, Garp volvió. Pero no estaba solo. Se sintió algo avergonzado de contar esa parte. Cada vez que recordaba el mal trato que había tenido con Luffy desde el principio, le hacía sentirse mal. Lo había escupido, y cuando Luffy lo había seguido por el bosque Ace había hecho todo lo posible por detenerlo. Pero su hermano siempre había sido muy insistente. Le había tirado un árbol, lo había tirado de un puente, le había tirado varias piedras e incluso se había envuelto en una pelea de un tigre y un oso gigante del Monte Corvo.

\- **Ese chico suena perseverante -** Comentó la mujer mientras agregaba más sal.

Y lo era. Una mañana Ace había hecho lo que solía hacer, llegó a Grey Terminal y le robó una gran bolsa de dinero a unos tipos raros que había por ahí. Rápidamente se introdujo en las profundidades de la selva y se dirigió al punto de encuentro que tenía con su amigo Sabo. Lo que jamás esperaron era que Luffy los descubriera.

\- **¿Intentaron matarlo? -** Preguntó Rouge algo pasmada.

\- **Algo así... -** Desvió la mirada.

Matarlo era la idea pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacerlo. Y para peor, miembros de la tripulación de Bluejam oyeron sus gritos y encontraron en lugar donde los tres estaban hablando. Sabo y él habían sido rápidos, se habían escondido sin que ninguno de los piratas lo viera. Pero Luffy... había terminado en las manos de Porchemy. Como Luffy no hablaba sobre Ace o el tesoro que ambos habían conseguido luego de cinco sacrificados años, los piratas lo llevaron a un pocilga en Grey Terminal para torturarlo. Ace se había sentido tan mal cuando Sabo le había dicho que Luffy no había hablado. Habían estado todo el día golpeándolo, pero él jamás dijo nada.

Fue entonces cuando ambos decidieron intervenir. Se dirigieron a Grey Terminal y pese a que no sabían como lo salvarían, hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. Ahora, Ace admitía que había tenido miedo. Había sido la primera batalla seria a la que se habían tenido que enfrentar. Pero gracias al apoyo de su amigo Sabo, habían logrado vencer al hombre y salvar a Luffy.

A partir de ese día, comenzaron a vivir juntos en lo de Dadan. Sus aventuras continuaron, peleando contra animales y piratas en Grey Terminal. Reforzando la amistad que juntos habían logrado. Incluso habían brindado para convertirse en hermanos. Los días pasaron hasta que decidieron volver a Grey Terminal para arreglar la base secreta que habían construido sobre un árbol. Ese día el padre de Sabo los encontró y se llevó a su hijo a costa de una amenaza. Pese a que lo intentaron, ni él ni Luffy pudieron hacer algo al respecto y ambos terminaron trasportando cajas por todo Grey Terminal. Sin embargo todo eso no les evitó ser atados a un palo y cuando Grey Terminal comenzó a incendiarse, Ace supo que debían escapar. De alguna manera, logró vencer a todos los piratas y Dadan apareció para ayudarlo contra Bluejam.

Pero las cosas no iban a acabar allí. Justo cuando pensaban que el infierno había terminado, llegó una carta. Ace jamás olvidaría como empezaba: _Ace, Luffy. Espero que no hayan sido lastimados en el incendio._ Siempre había alardeado delante de Luffy sobre el hecho que él jamás lloraba. Pero no pudo resistirlo. Su hermano, su mejor amigo, estaba muerto.

Incluso al pensarlo en ese momento, un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Bajó la mirada. Rouge dejó de batir la comida y se acercó con tranquilidad. Con sus manos, tomó el rostro del morocho y lo llevó hasta su vientre.

\- **Oi, eso significa que él está aquí -**

El rostro de Ace cambió completamente.

\- **¿Aquí? -**

 **\- Claro, sólo debemos encontrarlo -** Sonrió.

\- **¡Tienes razón! -** Ace se puso de pie de un salto - **¡Sabo está aquí! -**

 **\- Hay un lugar dónde van todos los niños que mueren antes de cumplir los 17 años -** Dijo pensativa.

Era una especie de orfanato donde los niños vivían hasta que alguno de sus padres moría.

\- **Debemos ir -** Estaba emocionado.

\- **Primero vamos a cenar -** Rouge frunció el ceño - **Y vas a terminar de contar -**

 **\- Pero... -**

El rostro de la rubia se posó en él. Y aunque era la primera vez que veía a su madre, sabía que significaba esa mirada. Ace se volvió a sentar, lentamente. Luego de la muerte de Sabo, Luffy y él habían comenzado a entrenar más duro. Debían convertirse en piratas y así cumplir sus sueños. Era la mejor manera de rendir tributo a su hermano muerto.

Siete años más tarde, su sueño se hizo realidad. Por fin estaba dejando esa tranquila isla para ser pirata. Durante todas sus aventuras por el Gran Line, reclutó a muchos compañeros quienes compartían sus mismo valores. E incluso aceptaron su objetivo: Matar al pirata más fuerte del mundo. Shirohige. Aun pese a ser un Supernova, jamás pudo tocarlo. Incluso cuando acabó en su barco, nunca pudo siquiera hacerle una marca. Lo intentó durante el día, durante la noche, con tormenta, con el día soleado. Cada vez que se acercaba, el hombre sabía como mandarlo a volar. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, recordaba la vez que de un simple golpe, le había hecho sangrar.

\- **Antes de darme cuenta terminé siendo parte de su tripulación -** Murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rouge metió la comida dentro del horno y tomó asiento junto a su hijo.

\- **Es increíble que hayas terminado en el barco de un pirata tan importante -** Dijo mientras se limpiaba las mano con un trapo - **Por eso me sorprende que estés aquí -**

 **\- Respecto a eso... -** Se llevó la mano a la frente. El rostro de Teach apareció en su mente y se mordió el labio inferior - **Un hombre que estaba bajo mi cargo asesino a un amigo -** Jamás olvidaría la amargura de su garganta cuando se enteró - **Era mi deber vengarme, pero era más fuerte de lo que pensé y terminé detrás de una celda en Impel Down -**

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambos.

\- **Terminé siendo de carnada para atraer a Shirohige a la guerra. Jamás creí que Luffy aparecería ahí y... -**

\- **Entiendo -** La mujer se puso de pie - **En cuanto tu padre llegue comeremos, seguro está feliz de verte... -**

El rostro del morocho palideció.

\- **¿Sucede algo? -**

 **\- Eh... -** Desvió la mirada algo nervioso - **En realidad... Ya nos hemos visto -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Los ojos de Rouge se abrieron como platos - **¿Ya se han visto? -**

 **\- Si, em... -** Se rascó la nuca. Intentando sonar relajado - **Fue en la entrada -**

 **\- ¡¿Y no te dijo de venir a cenar?! -** La mujer cerró la mano en un puño - **En cuanto regrese, voy a... -**

Tal y como si el destino la hubiese escuchado, la perilla de la puerta principal, se giró. La espalda de Ace se tensó, esperaba terminar la cena antes de que él volviera.

Roger apareció en el umbral.

\- **Ya llegué -**

 **\- Querido... -** Rouge se acercó con un tono de voz sereno, pero su mano seguía cerrada en un puño. Su rostro estaba colorado por la bebida y desprendía un suave olor a alcohol - **¿Dónde estabas? -**

 **\- Me encontré con un viejo amigo y fuimos a beber sake, teníamos que recordar los viejos tiempos -** Dijo un tanto alegre por la cantidad de alcohol en su organismo.

\- **Ya veo... -** Susurró. La mujer estiró su mano y lo tomó por la camisa - **¡Me puedes decir porqué no me dijiste que te encontraste con Ace! -**

 **\- ¿Ace? -** El hombre se llevó la mano a la cabeza - **Oh, cierto. Vi a Ace en la entrada hace un tiempo -**

El puño de Rouge se cerró con más fuerza.

\- **¿Ah si? -** Cada vez estaba más enojada - **¿Entonces por qué no lo trajiste? -** Utilizó todas su fuerzas para golpear su cabeza.

\- **¡Oi! ¡Eso dolió! -** Se quejó mientras soltaba una mueca - **Creo que... dije algo que no debía -** Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pero cuando divisó el rostro de su hijo, sonrió - **Oh, Ace -**

Roger avanzó con aire alegre, bordeó la mesa que lo separaba de su hijo y se aceró de manera despreocupada.

\- **Hijo -** Dijo sin siquiera notar que Ace tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- **Tu no eres mi padre -** Gruñó.

\- **¿Pero qué dices? -** El hombre tomó el rostro del joven con su mano y lo apretó con fuerza - **Tenemos la misma mirada -**

 **\- ¡Ya déjame!** \- Con un movimiento brusco, Ace logró hacer que lo soltara - **Ya déjame en paz, no quiero tener nada de ti -**

Se puso de pie y sin siquiera mirar a su madre, abandonó la casa. Roger quedó helado. Fue como si de un momento al otro, todo el alcohol en sangre se hubiese evaporado. Sabía perfectamente lo que hijo opinaba de él, pero jamás creyó que lo diría tan abiertamente. Soltó un ligero suspiro y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Rouge se acercó en silencio. Abrió la puerta del horno y sacó la comida. La apoyó sobre la mesada de granito y se giró para poder contemplar al morocho.

\- **Si quieres ganarte el cariño de tu hijo, deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices o haces -**

 **\- ¿Cuidadoso? -** Preguntó algo confundido - **Ese niño me odia sin razón alguna -** Se pasó las manos por el rostro y frotó sus ojos con cansancio - **Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de demostrarle nada -**

 **\- Las primeras impresiones son clave, y tú mismo dijiste... -**

\- **Lo sé, lo sé -** Bufó - **Nunca fui bueno para causar buenas impresiones a la primera -**

Su forma de ser siempre le había llevado a dar malas impresiones. Inclusos delante de sus nakama... Muchos lo habían tomado a la ligera o no lo habían considerado como una persona seria. Muchas veces sus amigos lo habían menospreciado en un principio. Volvió a suspirar. Jamás había sido padre. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a enfrentar ese cargo de la nada?. Rouge sonrió.

\- **Hablaré con él -** Murmuró la mujer.

\- **¿En serio? -** Se puso de pie cuando vio que la rubia asentía - **¡Eres genial!**

* * *

 **Bueno... Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y pronto estaré actualizando.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. De Padre a Hijo

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con otro capitulo. Quería agradecerles los comentarios a thecat-laura y a TakaRULZ.**

* * *

Ace se había alejado varias casa cuando escuchó la voz de su madre. Lo estaba llamando. Frunció el ceño, podía sentir con su voz se hacía más fuerte con el paso de los segundos. Extrañado, se giró. Rouge, quien había utilizado sus majestuosas alas para llegar a él, tocó el suelo y posó sus ojos en los de su hijo.

 **\- Tienes que quedarte -** Estiró su brazo y tomó la mano del morocho - **La cena ya esta lista -**

 **\- Mamá…** \- Era extraño decir esa palabra **\- No puedo, no mientras él esté ahí -**

 **\- "Él" es tu padre** \- Murmuró sin parpadear.

 **\- Mi único padre es Shirohige** \- Dijo con firmeza.

Pero se arrepintió enseguida. Pudo ver en los ojos de madre que le había dolido. Cansado, jaló de su brazo y la obligó a soltarlo. Necesitaba paz. Necesitaba pensar todo lo que estaba pasando. Se alejó tres pasos de la rubia. Sin embargo, no tuvo el valor para voltear y correr.

 **\- Entiendo lo que sientes por Shirohige, se lo que él significa para ti** \- Rouge desvió la mirada - **Pero Roger también es tu padre y si pudieras hablar con él, sabrías… -**

 **\- ¡Ya se todo de él!** \- Había escuchado miles de historias cuando era niño - **Es muy famoso en el mundo de abajo** \- Dijo con ironía **\- Y no por ser un agradable sujeto -**

 **\- Ace…** \- Rouge frunció el ceño - **No sé qué clase de historias te han contado pero te aseguro que estas equivocado -**

La afirmación lo dejó pasmado. ¿Equivocado? ¿Cómo podía estar equivocado? Había escuchado muchas historias, de diferentes personas. Bajó la mirada y recordó que todos había dicho que si Roger hubiese tenido un hijo, deberían haberlo asesinado. Su corazón se arrugó. Le comenzó a doler el pecho. Era irónico pensar que estaba muerto, pero el dolor del alma lo seguía afectando.

 **\- Lo siento, yo… -**

Tomó coraje y se echó a correr. No tenía la fuerza para enfrentar eso. Si su padre no era como decían abajo… entonces él... había vivido con una mentira. Y eso significaba… Recordó sus palabras: _No quiero tener nada de ti_.

Esta vez Rouge no lo siguió. Y de alguna manera Ace terminó cerca de la entrada principal. Las personas no paraban de ingresar en el paraíso. El morocho soltó un suspiro y se apoyó contra una pared. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas.

 **\- Oi, Ace -**

Al alzar la vista, divisó a su amigo Thatch quien no dejaba de sonreír.

 **\- Te hemos estado buscando ¿Dónde estabas? -**

Ace no respondió, simplemente se limitó a respirar hondo.

 **\- Padre te está buscando, quiere hablar contigo ahora -**

El tono serio de Thatch le llamó la atención. Ace asintió en silencio y cuando su viejo amigo comenzó a caminar, lo siguió de cerca. El edificio donde vivía Thatch era una torre de unos pocos pisos. Thatch vivía en el último, cuando el hombre le informo que no había escaleras ni elevador, el morocho lo contempló confundido.

 **\- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a subir? -**

Thatch metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó unas diminutas alas. Los ojos de Ace se abrieron como platos. Hizo lo mismo, tomó sus alas y las contempló con inseguridad.

 **\- Tiene que ser broma -**

 **\- Padre aprendió luego de una botella de sake -** Dijo burlonamente.

Thatch apretó las alas con ambas manos. De repente, las pequeñas alas cuatriplicaron su tamaño y aparecieron en la espalda de su compañero. Ace lo contempló pasmado. Thatch ni siquiera estaba apoyado en el suelo.

 **\- Vamos, hazlo tú. No es difícil -**

No estaba del del todo seguro. Ace respiró profundamente en hizo el mismo movimiento. Apretó las alas con ambas manos. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su espalda, como si le estuvieran acariciando con una pluma. Cuando sus ojos contemplaron en suelo, notó que estaba flotando. ¡Estaba volando!

Pero algo no andaba bien… sentía una ligera inestabilidad. Tenía la sensación de que caería en cualquier momento.

 **\- Ahora arriba** \- Thatch comenzó a ascender sin problemas.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo se supone que hago eso? !** \- Exclamó frustrado. Su cuerpo estaba estático.

 **\- Solo piénsalo** \- Sonrió - **Déjate llevar con la mente -**

¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer eso? Cuando vio como Thatch se alejaba hacia lo alto de la torre, cerró sus ojos. Necesitaba concentrarse, tenía que ordenarle a sus alas que se dirigieran hacia arriba. Tragó saliva. No era tan fácil como lo hacía parecer.

 _Concéntrate Ace_ , _maldición_ , se dijo, Es como caminar solo que…

Inesperadamente, su cuerpo comenzó comenzó a moverse. Estaba subiendo. Abrió sus ojos y contempló cómo, lentamente, el suelo se alejaba de sus pies. ¡Lo había logrado! Soltó una amplia sonrisa. La terraza a la que había llegado Thatch estaba cada vez más cerca.

Cuando por fin pudo pisar tierra firme, las alas desaparecieron de su espalda y se achicaron en cuestión de segundos. Automáticamente, aparecieron en su mano derecha. Ace las contempló en silencio. No estaba seguro cómo funcionaba eso pero era magnífico. Las guardó en sus pantalones y avanzó hacía el interior del departamento.

Era tal y como imaginaba la casa de Thatch. La cocina ocupaba más del 50 % del terreno y estaba impecable. Las ollas y los utensilios de cocina colgaban de varios ganchos de madera. Ace dio dos pasos al frente y sonrió al divisar a Shirohige. Su padre estaba sentado bebiendo sake, como solía hacer cuando vivía en el mundo de abajo.

 **\- Padre, me alegra verte -**

 **\- Ace, debemos hablar -**

Ace se dejó caer en una silla y contempló cómo el hombre que más admiraba, daba un trago desde la botella y soltaba un gran suspiro. Pese a que Edward Newgate raramente compartía su preciado sake, le tendió la botella. El morocho la tomó y en silencio dio un largo trago.

 **\- Si tu madre me viera dándote alcohol…** \- El pirata que hasta hacía pocos momentos había sido el más fuerte del mundo, soltó su característica risa.

 **\- ¡¿Conoces a mi madre?!** \- Ace estuvo a punto de escupir el sake, pero lo tragó a la fuerza y le quemó la garganta. Hacía años que no se quemaba, recordar el dolor lo obligó a llevarse la mano al cuello.

 **\- Claro que la conozco. Portgas D Rouge** \- Shirohige volvió a tomar la botella y dio otro largo sorbo - **Una mujer atractiva, con carácter. El suficiente carácter como para lidiar con Roger -**

Al oír el nombre de su padre, la espalda de Ace se erizó. _Te aseguro que estas equivocado_. Bajó la mirada y luego de guardar silencio por unos segundos, preguntó:

 **\- ¿Cómo la conoces? -**

 **\- Eso no importa ahora** \- El hombre soltó un pequeño suspiro - **Quiero hablar sobre Roger -**

No otra vez, pensó. Tuvo la idea de ponerse de pie en irse. Después de todo, la ventana estaba a poco metros y ya había aprendido a volar. Pero prefirió aguardar. Para empezar, hacer eso sería faltarle el respeto al hombre que más admiraba. Y además… tenía que admitir que sentía cierta curiosas por lo que Shirohige tenía que decir sobre su padre.

 **\- Soy consciente de la idea que tienes sobre él, Ace. Tu mismo lo has dicho muchas veces** \- Dio otro sorbo a su bebida - **Nunca me dijiste de donde sacaste esos relatos, ni tampoco me preguntaste sobre él. Yo respeté eso -**

 **\- Jamás te pregunte porque ya sabía todo** \- Murmuró desviando la mirada. Y nunca había tenido el valor de afrontar lo que Shirohige tenía para decir de Roger.

 **\- ¿Ah, sí?** \- La mirada de Edward se tornó filosa - **¿Quién te ha contado?** \- Ace abrió sus labios, pero lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera responder - **¿Acaso alguno lo conocía? ¿Alguno peleó contra su tripulación? ¿Alguno intercambio alguna botella de sake con él?** \- El morocho quedó helado - **Sabes perfectamente que yo conozco a tu padre desde hace muchos años -**

 **\- Pero… -** Ace intentó ponerse de pie. No quería oír más su nombre, no quería saber nada más de él.

Shirohige cerró la mano en un puño y la golpeó contra una pequeña mesa, partiéndola a la mitad. Thatch se acercó a toda velocidad con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- Oi, oi, Ace. Escucha lo que padre tiene para decir, maldición -**

 **\- Mocoso, vuelve a sentarte. Te lo ordena tu capitán -**

Hacía tiempo que Ace no veía ese lado de su padre, al menos no utilizándolo en contra suyo. Lentamente volvió a tomar asiento, pero su mirada se había tornado desafiante. Era como si se hubiese cerrado a cualquier comentario que Edward Newgate podía hacer a favor del antiguo Rey de los Piratas.

 **\- Ace, si fuiste tan adulto para desobedecer mis órdenes e ir tras Teach, escucha lo que tengo para decir -**

El silencio se tornó incómodo, pero el morocho finalmente aceptó. Escuchar lo que su padre tenía para decir sobre un estúpido pirata, no significaba que sentiría pena por todo el odio contra Roger, no significaba que empezaría a quererlo, no borraba las heridas con las que había cargado por años. Cuando Shirohige comenzó a hablar, un extraño nudo apareció en su garganta.

 **\- Incluso cuando tuve que enfrentarme con él, lo respeté** \- Comentó mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa - **Fue de los pocos rivales con los que después compartí horas de conversación y sake -**

Aún lo tenía fresco en su memoria. Con gusto le contó todo lo que había vivido con Roger. Como se habían conocido, las batallas que habían tenido y cómo pese a eso, se consideraban aliados. Ambos sabían que podían contar con el otro, porque compartían casi los mismos valores.

 **\- Tu padre fue un hombre de bien Ace, jamás lastimó una vida inocente -**

 **\- ¿Qué hay de la tripulación de Squad?** \- Ya estaba cansado de oír las hazañas de Roger como si él fuera un héroe.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de los presentes. Thatch contempló a su amigo y luego a su padre. Todos sabían lo que Roger le había hecho a la tripulación del ahora aliado de Shirohige. Squad siempre se había jactado de odiar a Gol D Roger. Le había contado a todo el mundo como había encontrado a su tripulación. Incluso la revelación de la verdadera identidad de Ace lo había llevado a enojarse con Shirohige, hasta el punto de apuñalarlo en medio de Marineford.

 **\- ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con la tripulación de Squad?** \- Ace tragó saliva, el tono de Shirohige se había tornado secó y frío. El morocho asintió - **Pregúntale a Roger -**

El pecho de Ace se desinfló. Había estado reteniendo el aliento, esperando una respuesta que lo conformara. ¿En verdad tenía que hablar con su padre para saber qué había pasado? Era lo que menos quería hacer.

Posó su mirada en Shirohige. Era evidente que el sabía que había pasado. Entonces… ¿Por qué no se lo decía? Era tan sencillo.

 **\- Ace** \- Edward soltó un pequeño suspiro - **Un hombre jamás juzga a otro por las apariencias, ni por los rumores. Si yo hubiese prejuzgado a cada uno de mis hijos, posiblemente nadie hubiese estado en Marineford cuando la guerra comenzó** \- Al notar que el morocho desviaba la mirada, continuó - **¿Qué hubiera pasado si te juzgaba cuando me dijiste de quien eras hijo?** \- La espalda de Ace se tensó - **Si en verdad quieres averiguar cómo es tu padre, ve y averígualo -**

Ace quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Ir a averiguar cómo era su padre… sonaba raro. Siempre había creído conocer a su padre, no lo había dejado de odiar. Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, una ligera esperanza surgía. La misma esperanza que había tenido cuando era niño, cuando no dejaba de recorrer los bares en busca de un solo individuo que le dijera lo bueno que su padre había sido. Pero, poco a poco, esa fé se marchitó. Fue entonces cuando el odio, el rencor y la ira se apoderó de esa parte de alma. Y desde entonces, se había cerrado a cualquier comentario positivo sobre Roger. Ace se pasó la mano por la frente, estaba sudando de los nervios.

Incluso cuando Luffy le había dicho lo genial que era que fuese hijo del Rey de los Piratas, él se había enfurecido.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana más cercana. El sol estaba saliendo por el este y los suelos de nube se iluminaron con los rayos. Quizás había sido demasiado duro, no con su padre. Eso no le importaba mucho. Sino con su madre. La mujer que había dado su vida por él, la razón por la que había cambiado su apellido.

 **\- Thatch, necesito un favor** \- Murmuró serio - **Tengo que encontrar a Sabo, mi otro hermano. Murió cuando teníamos 10 años… Mi madre me dijo que hay un lugar a donde los niños van -**

 **\- Eh… -** Thatch frunció el ceño - **Si, el orfanato. Pero ¿A dónde vas?** \- Preguntó cuando vio que Ace metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba las alas.

 **\- A hablar con Roger** \- "O al menos a intentarlo" pensó.

El morocho se giró hacía su padre, quien sonreía desde su asiento. Ace asintió con la mirada y apretó las alas con ambas manos. Las alas aparecieron en su espalda y aprovechó el impulso de sus pies para salir disparado por la entrada.

 _Madre, allí voy._

Estaba estable. Jamás había volado y, sin embargo, lo estaba logrando. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero se mantenía a flote.

De la nada, su cuerpo cayó con un saco de piedras sobre las nubes. Su cuerpo se estrelló con la suavidad del suelo.

 **\- ¿Estás bien?** \- Preguntó un hombre que cargaba con su pequeña hija en brazos.

 **\- Si** \- Ace apoyó las manos en el suelo y se puso de pie **\- No es nada…** -

El extraño se alejó lentamente mientras los ojos de su pequeña no dejaban de estar posados en él. Le regaló una sonrisa a la niña y se sacudió sus pantalones. Alzó la mirada. Había caído varios metros… De haber estado vivo, hubiera muerto en ese momento. Le sorprendía el hecho que no le doliera nada. Estar muerto tenía sus ventajas…

Cuando intentó volver a tomar altura, cayó en la cuenta que sus alas había vuelto a su bolsillo.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios?** \- Susurró.

Las tomó con indignación y las volvió a apretar. Nada. Las alas permanecieron en sus manos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

 **\- Maldición** -

Tendría que ir a pie. Guardó las alas en su pantalón y se echó a correr.

 **(...)**

Rouge sirvió una taza de café y la apoyó en la pequeña mesa. Con la punta de su dedo índice, la acercó hasta Roger.

 **\- Ya te dije que hice lo que pude** \- Comentó mientras fruncía el ceño.

 **\- Lo sé** \- Murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Roger apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y escondió el rostro **\- No pensé que le afectaría tanto -**

 **\- Pues, deberías haber pensado mejor** \- La mujer soltó un pequeño suspiro y posó sus ojos en el morocho.

 **\- No sabía qué decir, entré en pánico -**

 **\- ¿Pánico? ¿Tu?** \- Rouge arqueó un ceja, divertida. ¿En verdad le había puesto tan nervioso?.

 **\- No lo entenderías -** Lo que había comenzado como un berrinche, terminó con el morocho recostado sobre sus brazos y la mirada perdida en la puerta de entrada - **No sé por qué me odia, ni tampoco sé como hacer para que no lo haga** \- Su tono de había vuelto melancólico.

 **\- La única manera de averiguarlo es hablando con él -** La rubia apoyó su mano en la cintura y se recostó contra la mesada de la cocina.

 **\- ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él? Ni siquiera me habla -**

 **\- Simplemente háblale -**

El timbre sonó y ambos quedaron en silencio. Mientras Rouge se encaminaba a la puerta, Roger se puso de pie y susurró:

 **\- Si es Oden, dile que no estoy en casa -**

Acto seguido, se escondió debajo del mantel que cubría la mesa. La mujer se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada, se giró hacía la puerta y la abrió.

Su rostro se transformó cuando divisó el rostro de su hijo.

 **\- Ace…** -

 **Madre, yo… Lo siento** \- Murmuró.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Rouge lo abrazó con fuerza. Y, quizás era instinto de madre, pero supo que estaba nervioso. Al separarse, le regaló una sonrisa. Lo hizo pasar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

 **\- Justo estábamos desayunando -**

Ace contempló las dos tazas de café y los dos platos con waffles. El estómago le sonó y desvió la mirada avergonzado cuando su madre se dio cuenta. Pero lo que le llamó la atención era que su madre estaba sola.

 **\- ¿Estábamos?** -Preguntó curioso.

 **\- Tu padre y yo…** \- Frunció el ceño - **¡Oi, Roger! ¡Que no es Oden! -**

 **\- Oh, Ace -**

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron como platos cuando vio a su padre salir de debajo de la mesa. El hombre se rascó la nuca y soltó un sonrisa. Ace quedó helado, pese a todas las diferencias que tenían, por unos segundos le pareció ver a su hermano pequeño reflejado. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó hacía la mesa. El olor de la comida recién hecho le abrió más el apetito.

\- **Te haré el desayuno ahora mismo -** Comentó su madre mientras le hacía señas para que sentara.

\- **De acuerdo, gracias -** Dijo y tomó asiento.

Cuando notó que su padre lo estaba contemplando, desvió la mirada. ¿En qué momento había concluido que eso era una buena idea? Bajó la mirada y la posó sobre el pequeño mantel blanco. Toda la situación era extraña. Pasar de ser un pirata perseguido por la justicia a estar sentado desayunando en una pequeña casa como una persona normal... Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

\- **¿Y bien, Ace, por qué no le cuentas algo a tu padre? -** Rouge dejó la taza de café y el plato de waffles frente a su hijo y contempló a Roger - **Seguro que quiere saber de ti -**

\- **Ah... ¡Claro! -** El morocho mayor se sentó justo frente a su hijo.

\- **Eh... Yo... -** Ace pinchó el waffle con el tenedor, estaba nervioso. No sabía que decir.

\- **Ace ha hecho muchos amigos -** Dijo la mujer luego de varios segundos de un incómodo silencio - **Uno dice que va a ser el próximo rey de los piratas -**

 **\- ¿De verdad? -** Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de Roger.

\- **Si... En realidad, es mi hermano -** La corrigió el morocho.

\- **¿Y cómo es él? -** Roger se acercó con entusiasmo - **Quizás no es el indicado... -** Murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada - **Aunque siendo amigo de Ace, tiene que ser un chico genial... Pero... -**

 **\- ¡Roger! -** Rouge le golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza - **Ace quiere decir algo -**

 **\- Oh, cierto -** El hombre contempló a su hijo en silencio.

\- **Luffy es... -** ¿Cómo describir a una persona como su hermano? Era tan simple y tan complejo a la vez - **Es la persona más sincera y amable que conocí, es un poco idiota a veces pero tiene la capacidad de hacer amigos en todos los lugares que está. No me caben dudas, él será el próximo rey de los piratas. Tiene la voluntad -** Sonrió.

Roger lo contempló fijamente. Era la primera vez que su hijo sonreía en su presencia. Soltó una mueca de agrado y añadió:

- **Claro que lo hará -**

Ace lo contempló sorprendido. En verdad estaba teniendo una conversación con su padre... Eso lo tensó.

\- **¿Qué les parece si hago algo para almorzar y vamos al parque? -** La mujer apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y los contempló con una sonrisa - **Sería algo que hacen las familias -**

 **\- ¡Eso suena genial! -** Exclamó Roger mientras se ponía de pie.

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices Ace? -**

\- **Eh... De acuerdo -**

 **\- ¡Bien! ¡Está decidido! -** Rouge se giró y contempló el refrigerador. Debería ponerse a cocinar en ese mismo instante.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Sabo

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo, espero no haber tardado tanto.**

 **Quería agradecerle el comentario a thecat-laura.**

* * *

No estaba seguro cuando normal era esa situación. Jamás había vivido así, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Estar sentado en una manta bajo un árbol mientras el sol iluminaba las nubes, era extraño. Frunció el ceño y posó su mirada en el gran canasto que rebalsaba de comida. Claro que se veía apetitosa, pero la extraña situación le había cerrado el estómago. Desvió su mirada a la derecha, su madre estaba hablando con una sonrisa en sus labios. Desvió la mirada a su izquierda e hizo rodar los ojos, su odioso padre no paraba de engullir comida.

\- **Oi, Ace -** El tono de voz de la rubia cambió considerablemente - **¿Acaso no te gusta? -**

Ace posó los ojos en la canasta y luego en su madre.

\- **No es eso... yo... -** No quería decepcionar a su madre.

\- **Anda, Ace -** Roger tomó un sándwich y se lo metió en la boca - **¿Verdad que la comida de tu madre es genial? -**

Los ojos del morocho se abrieron como platos. El pan se pegó en su paladar. No podía hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar. Comenzó a golpear su pecho con desesperación, hasta que finalmente pudo tragar todo. Engulló una bocanada de aire. Maldición, casi lo había matado... Aunque... Ya estaba muerto... Sintió un ligero escalofrío.

\- **¡Oi, Roger! -** La mujer frunció el ceño - **¡Déjale algo a Ace! -**

Rouge tomó la canasta y la arrastró lejos del hombre. Roger comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando estiró su mano por detrás del cuerpo de su hijo para poder tomar otro sándwich sin que su esposa lo viera. Pero como era de esperar de la mujer del Rey de los Piratas, notó su presencia y cerró la canasta antes de que los dedos del morocho se pudiera escabullir dentro.

\- **Roger, Ace no ha comido... -**

 **\- ¡Ace! -**

Una cuarta voz llamó la atención de todos. Ace frunció el ceño y cuando contempló a los cielos, divisó que Thatch se acercaba volando. Automáticamente se puso de pie. Thatch aterrizó dando varios pasos y se acercó al que una vez había sido el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige.

\- **¿Qué sucede? -** Preguntó.

\- **Es sobre tu hermano -** Comentó mientras lo contemplaba fijo.

\- **¿Hermano? -**

 **(...)**

Ace golpeó la mesa con un puño. La extraña mujer que estaba del otro lado, se volvió a fijar en el registro de los últimos veinte años. Pero no encontró a nadie llamado Sabo. Volvió a suspirar y posó los ojos en el morocho. Ace frunció el ceño y se giró hacía Thatch.

\- **Él murió -** Bajó la mirada y recordó la emotiva carta que les había escrito antes de morir - **Dogra lo vio con sus propios ojos... -**

 **\- Oi, Ace -** Su compañero dio un paso al frente - **¿Crees que existe la posibilidad de que esté vivo? -**

 **\- ¿Vivo? ¿Sabo? -** ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera vivo? Dogra había visto como su barco era hundido por la bala de un cañón.

\- **¿Por qué no intentas bajar? -** La voz de Rouge llamó la atención de los dos hombres.

\- **¿Bajar? -** Repitió el morocho. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza - **No puede ser... -** Se volteó hacía la organizados, notó que tenía un dije de bronce - **¿No hay otro lugar dónde las almas van? -** La mujer negó - **No tiene sentido... -**

 **\- Oi, inténtalo -** Insistió Thatch.

Ace asintió lentamente. ¿Ir a buscar a Sabo en el mundo de abajo?. Trago saliva. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano estuviera vivo?. Luego de diez años... Diez años creyendo que estaba muerto... ¿Y ahora le decían que existía la posibilidad de estar vivo?. ¿Y si lo estaba... Dónde se había metido durante todo este tiempo?. Siguió a Thatch por un camino donde varias personas circulaban y durante todo el trayecto intentó hacerse la idea de que su hermano estaba vivo. Llegaron a una pequeña estructura que se imponía por sobre todo los edificios y al ingresar, Ace quedó atónito. Jamás había visto tantos lujos. Las arañas colgaban del techo con brillantes luces. Los techos tenían pintados viejos frescos pintados y los muebles eran totalmente tallados a mano. Ace, Thatch, Rouge y Roger se acercaron al escritorio principal.

\- **Quiero... quiero bajar -** Dijo el morocho menor intentando recordar todo lo que le había dicho su colega.

\- **Nombre -** La mujer no quitó la vista de la gran agenda.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago. La última vez que había utilizado el apellido de su madre, le habían denegado el acceso. Tragó saliva. Se acercó al mostrador, arrimándose a la mujer lo más que pudo. No quería pronunciarlo en voz alta.

\- **Gol D Ace -** Dijo casi en un susurró.

\- **Bien, ¿Ya tiene a la persona que quiere visitar? -** Preguntó.

\- **Si -**

La extraña le tomó la mano y se la apoyó sobre una extraña madera, la cual escaneó sus huellas dactilares. Se puso de pie y le pidió al morocho que la siguiera. Avanzaron hasta unas grandes puertas de madera. Su amigo, madre y padre quedaron afuera. Ace ingresó en silencio. La habitación era demasiado pequeña, apenas entraba una persona de pie. Frunció el ceño cuando la mujer le dijo que intentara moverse lo menos posible. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?. La mujer cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Alguien con miedo a los lugares pequeños hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico, pero Ace se mantuvo tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos segundos recordó las palabras de Thatch: _Escucha Ace, cuando estés allí dentro debes pensar en la persona que quieres visitar con todas tus fuerzas. Piensa en él. Su rostro, lo vivido juntos, piensa en lo que más te agradaba de él como persona._

Ace cerró sus ojos y recordó el rostro de Sabo. Pese a que los años habían pasado, la imagen del pequeño rubio al que le faltaba un diente, no había desaparecido. Recordó como se habían conocido en la Grey Terminal. Cuando comenzaron a robar dinero para comprar un barco pirata. El exacto momento que brindar en pos de su hermandad. _¡Ace!,_ recordó su voz.

De golpe, una presión lo jaló hacía abajo. Ace abrió los ojos pasmado. ¡Estaba cayendo! No podía moverse, sus brazos estaba pegados a sus costados. Contempló el cielo y vio la gran nube que había visto al morir. Pero esta vez... estaba yendo hacia abajo... Divisó a otras personas que bajaban al mundo de los vivos para visitar viejos amigos o parientes. La mayoría parecía tranquilo, posiblemente no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Su cuerpo que dirigió a una dirección en el mapa y cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, se detuvo y aterrizó como una pluma.

Se encontraba en una isla desértica y rocosa que jamás había visto o oído sobre ella. Y por extraño que pareciera, el viento era exageradamente molesto. Frunció el ceño y notó que se encontraba en altura.

\- **Ace -**

Se giró con violencia. Su rostro palideció. Su cabello había crecido un poco desde la última vez que lo había visto y caría por su rostro con pequeñas ondas que tapaban su mirada. Parecía estar cabizbajo, apoyado contra la baranda de roca de aquel balcón. Vestía un chaleco azul con botones plateados, pantalones anchos de un azul más claro y votas negras. Un pañuelo blanco decoraba su cuello, las extremidades se mecían al ritmo del viento. A su lado, sobre la baranda, había apoyados un par de guantes marrones y sobre ellos, un sombrero de copa negro con gafas azules a su alrededor.

No podía creer que Sabo estuviera vivo. Ace comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Cómo era posible que el hermano que había creído muerto por tanto años, estuviera vivo?. Dio un paso al frente. Sabo sostenía un cartel de Wanted y parecía mirarlo apenado. Cuando Ace estuvo lo suficiente cerca, notó que se trataba de su propia recompensa.

\- **Ace... Lo siento... -** El rubio arrugó el cartel y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro - **¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ti, de Luffy? -** Murmuró en voz alta - **Mis preciados hermanos... -**

 **- _Sabo..._ \- **Ace intentó tocarlo pero fue interrumpido por una tercera voz.

\- **Sabo-kun, aquí estabas -**

Ambos hombres alzaron la mirada y la posaron sobre la mujer de cortos cabellos anaranjados y grandes ojos azules. Ace frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era ella?. La mujer avanzó de manera despreocupada.

\- **Dragon te está buscando... -** Cuando los ojos de la mujer se posaron en el cartel, soltó un suspiro - **Sabo... -**

Cuando el rubio levantó la mirada, Ace pudo distinguir la cicatriz que tenía su hermano en el ojo.

\- **¿Si hubieras estado ahí, crees que hubieras podido cambiar las cosas? -** El rostro de la pelinaranja se tornó serio - **Nunca lo sabremos -**

 **\- Pero, Ace... -** Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, la mujer le tomó la mano.

\- **No tiene sentido que te sigas culpando por eso, Sabo -** Comentó para luego soltarlo y avanzar hacía el interior de la gran estructura de piedra - **Dragon quiere hablar contigo, es algo urgente -**

El rubio contempló el cartel de Ace y lo dobló con cuidado. Tomó su sombrero y lo guardó en un pequeño bolsillo que tenía dentro de la galera. Se lo colocó en la cabeza y agarró sus guantes. Comenzó a caminar tras ella. Al ver que su hermano se alejaba, Ace estiró su brazo y le tocó el hombro.

\- _**¡Sabo! ¡Espera! -**_ Exclamó.

El joven revolucionario se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Y contempló la nada misma que se abría ante sus ojos.

\- **¿Sucede algo, Sabo-kun? -**

Ace le soltó el hombro. No podía verlo. Por más que estuvieran frente a frente, Sabo no podía verlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió las ganas que tenía de llorar.

\- **Yo... -** Sabo forzó su mirada. Había sentido un extraño calor en su hombro, pero... - **No es nada, vamos -** Se giró e ingresó en la edificación.

El morocho retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar su cuerpo contra la barandilla de roca. Sabo estaba vivo. Y no solo estaba vivo, sino que era libre. Tenía que reprimir las ganas que tenía de llorar, no quería volver cual niño pequeño y parecer débil frente a su amigo y su madre. Mucho menos delante de su estúpido padre.

Una vez más, una fuerza más fuerte que él comenzó a absorberlo hacia arriba. Pero Ace ya no sentía incertidumbre. Se dejo atrapar por el inevitable destino y subió a los cielos, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez.

Se encontró en la misma habitación que había dejado. Las puertas se abrieron y Ace volvió a aquel gran edificio que había admirado desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Caminó con las piernas temblorosas y al final de un pequeño pasillo por el que todos caminaban, divisó el rostro de Thatch.

\- **¿Y bien? -** Preguntó el que una vez fue comandante de la cuarta división de los Piratas de Shirohige.

\- **Está vivo... -** Murmuró algo aturdido por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Todavía su cuerpo se sentía extraño, había vivido su primera experiencia bajando a la tierra de los vivos. Y no solo eso... Había descubierto que el hermano que había creído muerto diez años, estaba vivo. Vivo y siendo parte del ejército revolucionario. _¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ti, de Luffy?,_ esas palabras no paraban de hacerle eco en la cabeza. Bajó la mirada al recordar la gran cicatriz que tenía en su rostro. Quizás... eso había sido cuando su barco fue atacado hacía diez años... Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sacudió sus cabellos, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

\- **Maldición... -** Murmuró - **Si tan solo pudiera decírselo a Luffy -** Abrió sus ojos como platos - **¡Luffy! -**

La última vez que había visto a su hermano, escapaba en un submarino junto a los Piratas Heart. Pero todavía no sabía donde estaba y si estaba bien. Recordó que muerto no podía estar, lo encontraría ahí. Pero... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién? ¿Estaría luchando por su vida? ¿Habría vuelto con sus nakama?. Se giró hacía el edificio.

\- **Tengo que volver, tengo que ver a Luffy -**

Pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, su compañero lo tomó del hombro y lo obligó a girar.

\- **No puedes ir Ace -**

\- **¡¿Por qué?! -** Exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

\- **Quienes tenemos el colgante rojo, solo se nos permite visitar a alguien una vez por año -** Agregó su madre mientras soltaba una mueca.

\- **¡¿Un año?! -** No podía esperar un año para ver el estado de Luffy - **¡¿No se supone que tenemos mejores beneficios que los demás?! -**

 **\- Los azules pueden visitar cada cinco años, los verdes cada diez -** Thatch notó como el rostro del morocho quedaba estático.

\- **Maldición...** \- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza - **¿Cómo se supone que voy a...? -** Se mordió el labio para no decir nada más. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada.

\- **Ojala pudiera prestarte el mio... -** Rouge bajó la mirada - **Utilice mi oportunidad cuando estabas en Impel Down -**

Rápidamente, Ace alzó su mirada y la contempló con el rostro serio.

\- **¿Tu estabas en Impel Down? -** Preguntó, ella asintió.

\- **Lo mismo digo... -** Thatch soltó un suspiro - **Cuando me enteré que estabas preso, bajé para poder ver a Padre -**

Ace quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Entonces... Ellos habían bajado para visitar a sus seres queridos. Recordó a Sabo. Había optado por verificar la vida de su hermanos, pero Luffy... ¿Qué haría con Luffy?.

\- **Oi, oi, oi -** Roger apareció a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, lo acercó a su cuerpo - **Estaba guardando mi oportunidad para visitar a Rayleigh pero... -** Sonrió - **Puedo cedertela -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Su padre lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía el interior del edificio. Una vez más, se encontró de frente a la mujer. La extraña lo contempló por arriba de los lentes y soltó un gran suspiro.

\- **¿Si? -**

 **\- Voy a ceder mi oportunidad para que pueda ver a su hermano -** Sonrió el morocho.

\- **Bien... -** La mujer volvió a bufar y comenzó a anotar varias cosas - **Adelante -**

Padre e hijo avanzaron hasta la pequeña habitación. Cuando Roger lo empujó dentro, Ace lo contempló con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba de acuerdo... No le gustaba deberle cosas a alguien, y mucho menos a ese hombre. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, lo último que divisó fue el rostro de Gol D Roger por la delgada abertura.

\- **Buen viaje, hijo -**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Luffy

**Los milagros si existen xD Han pasado meses, incluso un año entero... Y en verdad lo siento. Si les soy muy sincera, cuando dejé de escribir mis fics estaba en un momento complicado. Perdidas, situaciones un tanto desagradables, y otras sumamente felices. Muchos cambios y me tocaba comenzar a vivir nuevas cosas. Poco a poco me fui alejando de escribir fics y me empecé a proponer dar un paso más. No... Sigo sin publicar un libro, pero estoy en camino a eso y crean que apenas lo logre les avisaré :)**

 **Sigo viviendo varias cosas y estoy en ese proceso de cambio. El 2020 es un año prometedor... Se que vendrán muchas cosas, pero no quería comenzar el año sin esto. Me propuse terminar y es lo que voy a hacer. Quizás cueste y pasen varios meses entre capítulo y capítulo, pero juro que no lo voy a dejar por la mitad.**

 **Bueno... Tampoco quiero aburrirlos. Les dejo aquí con el capítulo seis de este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

Volvió a sentir esa extraña presión. Como si una mano invisible la jalara de la pierna hacia abajo. Las imágenes borrosas lo mareaban, pero no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo con suavidad. Ya no se encontraba en aquella isla desierta. La vegetación se alzaba varios metros por encima de su cabeza.

\- **¡Ace!** \- Se asustó al oír un grito desgarrador.

Se echó a correr. Sabía perfectamente de quién era esa voz. Su hermano menor aullaba con desesperación. Algo no iba bien. Comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho. ¿Y si su sacrificio había sido en vano? ¿Y si la marina lo había alcanzado?

No iba a soportar seguir sabiendo que Luffy estaba en peligro. Volvió a escuchar un golpe y se apresuró.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando divisó a Jimbei sosteniendo a su hermano por el cogote. Lo había apoyado contra una gran piedra y lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía que ser mentira. Confiaba en Jimbei tanto como en cualquiera de sus nakamas a bordo del Moby Dick.

- **¿Acaso no puedes pensar claramente?** \- Gruñó el Gyojin.

Ace lo contempló perplejo. Su hermano menor estaba envuelto en vendas y parecía fuera de sí. Nunca antes había visto esa mirada.

- **Pensaste que podías vencer a todos** \- Continuó - **Nunca dudaste de tu fuerza. Pero todos esos enemigos formidables quitaron la confianza que te tenias.**

Tragó saliva. Luffy parecía estar envuelto en una bola de ira. Algunas manchas de sangre ensuciaban sus vendas.

- **Y tu hermano era la luz que te guiaba en el mar. ¡Se que has perdido mucho! Se que es difícil ahora, Luffy, pero tienes que dejar atrás esos sentimientos. No pienses solo en los que has perdido. No puedes recuperar lo que perdiste. ¿Qué es lo que todavía tienes?** -

Ante aquella pregunta. Ace no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante. Los brazos de Luffy colgaron hacia abajo. Lentamente, Jimbei lo soltó. El frágil cuerpo de Luffy cayó por la piedra hasta hacerse un pequeño ovillo en el suelo. El silencio lo hizo darse cuenta que Luffy luchaba contra sus propios pensamientos. Estiró sus manos y comenzó a contar con sus dedos. Ace sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba contando. Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- **Tengo a mis nakamas** \- Exclamó con un sollozo- **¡Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook! ¡Mis nakamas aun estan aqui¡**

 **\- Si…** \- Jimbei murmuró complacido y se dejó caer frente a él.

\- **Quiero verlos...** \- Luffy se secó las lágrimas con el brazo - **Acordamos reunirnos en un punto... Ya estoy atrasado. Todos me están esperando…** -

Ace se sintió relajado. Se quitó la mano del rostro y sonrió con los ojos llorosos. Jimbei lo había logrado. Gracias amigo, pensó. Si tan solo Luffy pudiera escucharlo… Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no se preocupara. Que no se lamentara por su muerte. Que él había dado todo por sus sueños.

Volvió a sentir como alguien lo llevaba hacia arriba y al poco tiempo se encontró en el mismo lugar donde había estado momentos antes.

Quedó helado cuando vio el rostro de su padre. Roger lo contemplaba fijamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

\- **¿Y bien? ¿Has visto al futuro Rey de los Piratas?** -

Se le revolvió el estómago. Era como si estuviera más atento a Luffy que a él. Lo esquivó con indiferencia y se dirigió al exterior del edificio aun sabiendo que él iba detrás.

Al ver el rostro de su madre, no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no quería llorar delante de su familia y amigos.

\- ¿ **Estás bien, Ace?** \- Preguntó Thacth con desconfianza.

Él simplemente asintió en silencio. Tuvo que tragar varias veces para no dejar escapar el sollozo.

Rouge dio un paso adelante y alzó las cejas. Incluso habiendo muerto cuando nació, sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien. Pero entendía y respetaba sus ganar de no hablar. Era evidente que no estaba preparado. Y no iba a precionarle.

\- **Ace** -

El morocho alzó su mirada con sorpresa.

\- **Creo que deberías agradecerle a tu padre por poder podido ir a ver a Luffy** -

Palideció. ¿Agradecer a… su… pa… padre? Desvió la mirada hacia Roger, quién seguía sonriendo cuál idiota.

 **\- Yo… -** Murmuró algo nervioso.

Pero luego de varios segundos apretó sus labios con fuerza. No podía hacerlo. Había algo que le impedía hablar.

\- **No te agobies, hijo** -Roger dejó escapar una carcajada y le dio un ligero puñetazo en el brazo. De repente, abrió sus ojos con emoción - **¡Oi, Oden!** \- Sacudió sus brazos en el aire - **¡Aquí! ¡Ven a ver a mi hijo!** -

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo, Ace fue atraído al cuerpo de su padre a través de un brazo que cruzó sus hombros. Sus ojos se abrieron con desagrado cuando sintió la cálida piel de Roger contra la suya. Pero sus ojos se posaron en el extraño que se acercaba con una sonrisa serena.

- **¿Recuerda todo lo que te conté de él?** \- Dijo con emoción - **Él es Ace, mi retoño** -

Oden no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Se llevó la mano al mentón y lo analizó pensativo.

\- **Estoy seguro que Momonosuke se hubiese llevado bien con él** \- Sonrió - **Se parece mucho a ti, Roger** -

 **\- ¿Verdad que si? -**

El corazón de Ace comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. ¿Roger y él? ¿Parecidos? No se dio cuenta cuanto estaba hiperventilando hasta que sintió una gota de sudor deslizándose por su espalda. Fue entonces cuando explotó. Sin siquiera pensarlo, empujó el cuerpo de su padre y le clavó una mirada fulminante.

- **¡No soy parecido a ti, ni tampoco tengo intensión de serlo! -**

Ace se echó a correr y desapareció entre la gente. Rouge apretó los labios con fuerza y avanzó hasta situarse junto a Roger. Él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero el cabello ocultaba su mirada. Ella sabía perfectamente que significaba.

\- **Rouge… -** Murmuró - **Juro que lo estoy intentando… -**

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Tengan un gran año y nunca dejen de soñar :3**

 **MDV**


End file.
